Loosing Grip
by lilykinz200
Summary: Mandy left. She was gone for 6 years. Things Happened. People Changed. How is she going to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Loosing Grip Prologue

July 24th 2005

Do you know how sometimes life is good? Even when you are me, who has a negative attitude towards everything, you still have to admit that life has its high points. Right now was one of those times. But I knew something that was going to make it a low point. "Mandy, why does the sun look all yellow?" the idiot beside me asked. We were watching a sunset, all three of us. Me, Billy, and Grim. We were 'Bestest friends forever'. "Because it is," I said to him sternly. I didn't want to get into it too much. I had to tell them sooner or later. But I didn't want to ruin the moment yet. This was still a high point. "Kids, what do ya wanta do?" Grim said as the sun finished setting. We know had nothing to do all night. "Grim. Never ask that question around this idiot." I sneered to grim. He should know better, but apparently he never learns. "Umm...Can we... Uhh... I dunno! What do you wanta do Mandy?" Billy had to add a stupid smile with it. I had to tell them this was our last adventure. I had to tell them now. But... I had to. "I..." I chocked up. Billy and Grim looked like they were children having a story told to them. "I'm Moving," I said. They seemed confused but soon Grim understood. Billy was clueless. "When?" Grim asked me, excluding Billy from the conversation. "The 27th" I said solemnly. Grim looked shocked. "You tell us three days before ya go! What's wrong witcha girl?" he was dumbfounded. "I'm leaving you here with Billy anyways. He'll need you more," I said. I got up. Billy still didn't understand any of this. "This is probably the last night we are gonna go on an adventure so you better make it snappy grim" I had to keep being me. I can't let anything bother me. "Umm.. Okay kids. Lets go to the uhh... FROZEN YOGURT HUT!" he yelled and brought us through a portal.

July 27th 2005

"This is it," I said as I packed my things in my suitcase. This was the last time I'd see my room. The last time I'd see the town. The last time I'd see... Them. I looked out my window and saw them on Billy's front yard. They looked so happy. Happy without me. I knew they'd be fine. Unless... No. I can't worry about it. I can't show any emotion. I ran down stares with my suitcase and threw it into the car. Billy saw me and waved for me to come over. He still didn't understand I was leaving for good, the poor idiot. Grim dragged Billy over to my lawn, he knew I couldn't really leave the lawn until I was in the car. "Bye Guys" I said to them. Grim looked like he was going to cry outta those eye-sockets of his. "Why are you guys all sad?" Billy looked so innocent. He really had no idea. "Billy I'm leaving." I tried to get it through his head. "No your not!" he said as he grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me in protectively. "Who are you and what have you done with Mandy," he whispered in my ear. "Ugh you idiot!" I slapped him and he knew it was me. "But, when will you be back?" he cocked his head to the side. "Never Billy. I probably wont ever see you again." I said it as if it was regular conversation. "No. NO!" he said as he embraced me once again. He kissed my cheek and I wiped the Billy-drool off with my arm. "Bye Billy" I said as I walked away. "Bye grim" I called over my shoulder. I got into the car and soon enough we were on the road. We were going somewhere pretty far away. I didn't even know the name of the town, or if it had a name.


	2. Chapter 2

Loosing Grip1

June 24th 2011

Why did we have to move right before the end of a school year? I mean honestly, couldn't I just finish the year at Skool with everyone else? Gaz seemed disappointed to hear I was leaving, as did Olga. But us being we didn't let us dwell on it for long. I didn't really know where we were going, dad called it a surprise. We had moved around a lot over the past couple years. So I got used to it. I did kind of want to have a new start soon though. Gaz was very similar to me, which was helpful but sometimes got boring. There most likely wont be anyone like me at some new random school somewhere in America. "So where are we going again..?" I asked my dad. Even though his last answer was insufficient, I figured he might tell me now that we were closer. "Somewhere special! We're almost there," he said as my mom woke up from her nap. "Almoat there? Finally" she said. I was really annoyed they wouldnt tell me where we were going. I looke at the clock on my IPod. 6:35 am. We'd make it there just in time for me to go to the new school for a bit. Great. "Oh great! Here we are!" my dad said as he made a turn onto a road that was all to familiar. "No..." i said as i looked out the window and saw the Endsville sign. "Yes honey! We're back home!" he seemed so excited. I was dreading every moment. Back here? I'd have to go to school with all the same people i thought were gone for good. God, i wonder if Mindy got bitchier. If Irwin was still in love with me. If Billy still had grim... Dad took a turn again and we were at the old house. "Apparently, no one bought the house while we were gone so its basically untouched!" he continued about the house. So now its supposed to be like i never leaft? Great. "Do i have to go to Endsville high today?" i asked. I already knew the answer, it was the same as everytime. "Of course!" he seemed so happy about it. "Thats where we're bringing you now!" oh my god. I sighed and saw him pull up to the building all the kids had wanted to go to when we were younger. Personally, i never cared. I just wanted to be out of school all together. "See you back at the old house after school honey!" dad then dropped me

Off at the building. I walked in and took a deep breath. It was 3rd period. I went and got my scedule from the office lady. I saw principle Goodvibes sitting in a office. I guess he got moved up to high school. I heard the bell ring singnaling class begining. "MANDY?" a shrill voice called. I turned and saw the red-haired devil. She looked the same, just taller. And what the guys would describe as 'Hotter'. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mindy?" i stood infront of her. I looked her right in the eyes, we were about the same height now. "Why are you back?" she looked at me. Apparently looking for differences. I still wore my yellow flower and some pink at all times, but not just the dress. My hair was longer but i kept the horn shape done with layering. I didnt look that different. "Dad had us move back." i said simply. What was she expecting? I just missed this place so much? Ugh. "Loooser!" she said in the same nasally way she always said it. "Where's Billy." i said. I wanted to find my idiot. She snickered. "You dont know?" she continued her giggle. "Know what?" i had fire in my eyes. What happened to that idiot? My idiot! "He's in an AH-SI-LUM" she put so much emphases on that last word. "Why should i belive you?" i said defensively. Billy couldnt be in Asylum, he's not that kind of crazy. Well, 6 years does change things... But not that much! "Whatever little miss denial" she sneered and walked away. I didnt see billy at all that day. I was starting to think she might actually have been right. But i shook it off. He was probably sick from eating atomic frenzy cakes again. At the end of the day i stopped by Billy's house to say hi. I rang the bell. "MANDY! Hi sweetheart!" Billys mom said as she saw me. "Where's Billy?" i asked right away, i wasnt gonna waste anytime. "He...Endsville Asylum" she said quetly. Damn, Mindy wasnt lying? "Where's Grim?" my next wuestion was not as serious, but actually had a good answer. "He's in the trunk downstairs. You can take him if you want" she said as she let me in. "I will thank you very much" i led myself down to the trunk. I took the whole thing and carried it out. "Bye" i called as i dragged the trunk to my house. Then up to my room. "IM HOME!" i called to my parents from my room. I took the lid off and saw the bones. I threw them on my bed. "GRIM!" i yelled and saw the skeleton get a green glow. Then it became Grim. "That crazy woman locked me in dat trunk!" he was referring to Billy's mom. She never did like him... "Mandy!" he yelled and gave me a hug. I pushed him away. "What happened to Billy?" i asked him when i could get him off of me. He looked down. "After you left, he was a wreck. Things were okay for about a year. But soon he missed you a lot. And he begged that I'd take him on a day of reaping. After that point he seemed very interested in my job. One day he came with me and he stole the scythe. He killed many innocent people that day. And he accidentaly erased all memories from his brain. They put him in the Asylum ever since" Grim was uncomfortable talking about this, but i was more uncomfortable hearing it. I looked startled. I felt it to. "Can we go visit him?" i said and came out of my trance. "Sure. But lets wait till tommorow." Grim said as he laid back. I nodded and pushed his bony butt off of my bed. "Where am i supposed to live now?" Grim asked me. "Hm... Guest bedroom. Third door to the left of the bathroom." i said as i grabbed my phone. "Shoo" i waved my hand. i dialed the two numbers for tree way conversation. "Yo" i heard Gaz say. "Yes?" there was Olga.

"Hello Girls" i simply said.

"Havent heard from you in a while" Olga marveled. "How's the new place?" when Gaz spoke i could hear her GS2 make noises. "Crazy thing, I'm back home. Dad brought us to Endsville" i heard the line go silent. "How's your lover?" olga giggled as she said this. "Shut up Olga, but how is your idiot?" Gaz defended me. She knew i didnt feelthat way about Bily, but Olga couldnt get that through her head. "Everyone is saying he's in an Asylum" i sighed. "Niice." Olga giggled. "How does an Idiot end up in an Asylum? Actually- How can i get Dib in there?" Gaz was planning to get rid of her brother still. "Grim says he killed some people and wiped his memories" i was solemn saying this. "Cool!" Olga exclaimed. That was sooo like her. "Well when you go there get me a panphlet for Dib" Gaz was perfectly serious about this. Wow. "Kay. I gotta go do some stupid homework. Bye" olga got off. "I should go to-Dib is bothering Zim and is gonna be home soon" Gaz hung up. I had no choice but hang up, so i did. I looked at the clock on the phone. 6:00. Luckily i didnt have any homework so i just unpacked my stuff. Everything went right back where it used to be. By the time i was done it was 7:45. I still had forever before I needed to sleep, so i went and saw grim. He had situated himself in the room i told him to. "Hey" i stepped inside. "Hello. How are ya? Ye seem shoken up" the skeleton observed me. "I'm fine you bag of bones." i said angrily. I hated when people tried to be conserned about me. It made me feel like there was something wrong when there shouldnt be. "No need to be so mean" he remarked. "Whatever" i turned and left the room. I looked at a clock. 8:30. I guess i could go to bed now if i wanted. I put on my pink nightgown and hopped into bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before i went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Loosing Grip2

June 25th 2011

I woke up at 7:00. Way to early for a Saturday. I got up and got ready. Today I curled my hair instead of doing the horns. I put on my white long sleeve with the pink tie with a flower on it. I wore my pink skirt with that. A bit preppy, but whatever. "GRIM!" I yelled for the skeleton. He hobbled in in his robe. "Yes?" he said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Ready to go?" I headed for the door. "Arntcha gonna tell yer parents?" he gestured towards my mom and dad's room. "They can figure it out" I opened the door and headed into the sunlight. "Where is this place anyways?" I turned to face the skeleton. He got out his scythe and opened a portal. "Let's take a short cut," he gestured towards the swirling vortex. "Yeah yeah yeah reaper powers" I muttered as I stepped through the vortex. Where it came out looked like a doctor's office. There were nurses all about and doctors, the entire room was so sterile it was creepy. I walked up to the desk. I could hear each footstep. And as I walked I realized something. There was no one else there visiting. No one else was in street clothes; everyone was in some uniform of sorts. "Hi why are you here?" the lady asked politely. I could tell she was annoyed though. "Can I visit a" gulp "Patent?" I trued to sound innocent. "Sure. Whom?" she seemed distant, like she was programmed to say this stuff. "Billy-" she stopped me there. "Right this way." some lady said as she appeared out of nowhere. I followed and saw grim was right behind me. I could hear his bones shake. The woman opened a door and let us in. It was dark but soon I saw a chair in the middle of the room. It was seated at a desk. The chair turned around and I was shocked. "Billy?" I couldn't believe it. His nose finally fit in with his face, his hair was fairly long and messy, and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He stood up and walked closer. I could see he looked tired and sad. He was a little bit taller than me. "Who are you?" he asked me as he checked me out. I looked startled. "You don't rem-" I started. But I stopped myself. "I don't know who you are but your hot" he said and stepped closer. This couldn't be Billy. It just couldn't be! "Who are you and what have you done with Billy?" I stepped closer angrily. "I am Billy. I guess you're a dumb blonde" he snickered. I almost hit him, but hesitated. He'd probably hit me back now. "You stupid jerk! You are NOT the Billy I know!" I yelled in his face. "Well since I don't know you, that would be correct. Who are you exactly?" he was really pissing me off. "Hey its the skeleton!" He pointed to grim. "You bastard! Its your fault I'm in here!" Billy started to walk up to Grim. He walked right by me. "Mandy!" grim called out in fear. Billy paused for a moment and turned to look at me. "Mandy..." he stared at me. I couldn't believe this! "Get out of here. Now" he pointed to the door. "Fine you idiot!" I yelled at him as I walked out. I looked at my watch. 10:00. Uhh I still had a whole day of nothing to do. "Grim I don't get it! He's not Billy!" I yelled when we got back to my house. "He's grown up Mandy." is all he said to me. "But that's not how he's supposed to be!" I was so frustrated with this. "I'm sorry. But he seemed to recall you when he heard yer name" grim was trying to comfort me. I hate when people do that! "So? He told us to leave. Any memory he may have of me must have sucked." I laid down on my bed in defeat. "Well, ye were not terribly nice to tha boy" Grim said to me. I frowned. "But Billy didn't care. He had fun with everything even when I was being horrible" grim nodded. "But who knows, if you had stayed maybe he would have given up on you" This made me frown even more. "Go away" I said in anger. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Whatever ye want" he walked off. Why did my dad make our family move? Billy probably wouldn't have snapped, but I wouldn't have Gaz and Olga. Ugh! It was 11:30 when I finally got out of my house. I took a walk with Saliva. We went to the park and of course Mindy had to be there. I tried to ignore her, I walked the other direction. But she caught me. "Hey Loooser!" she waved with her perfectly manicured fingers. "What do you want?" I stopped walking to talk. "How'd your date with your psycho Boyfriend go?" her nasally voice was really getting on my nerves. "He's not nor was he ever my Boyfriend. And I guess 6 years can turn an idiot into a jerk. Or in your case, a little mean girl into a full-blown bitch" I walked away at that, not wanting to talk to her anymore. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "YOURE STILL THE LOOOSER YOU ALWAYS WERE!" and she stormed off. Like I care what she says. "Mandy?" I heard a timid voice whisper behind me. I turned startled to see Puddin. He looked a lot, better. I don't know.. I guess puberty wasn't cruel to him like it was to so many. "Hey Puddin" I said unfocused. "When'd you get back here?" his voice still sounded almost the same. Funny. "Yesterday." he nodded. "Do you know about Bill-" I interrupted him. "Lets not talk about that" I smirked. Something I learned from Gaz, to smirk without smiling would let me show joy without destroying the world. "Ok! Do you want to see the other kids?" who would hang out with Puddin. Irwin? Junior? That's Bout it. Maybe the secret snake club. "Uhh Sure. I've got nothing better to do" I walked with saliva. The dog kind of didn't care what we did. He was very stupid still. Puddin brought me over to an old playground. It was inhabited by three teenagers. Dora, Irwin, and Junior. "Mandy!" Dora got up and hugged me. After a second she let go. "Hello" junior came closer tentacles a blaze. But it still didn't scare me. "Good to see your still as creepy as ever" he laughed at this. I looked at the boy who had yet to come see me. He was staring at me in shock. He lost his Baby fat, he seemed fairly tall. He ditched the glasses fro contacts, and dressed less from the 80's. I could see fangs in his mouth. So he was still a vampire mummy. "Hmm... Who could you be?" I said as I stepped closer to him. He still looked in shock. "Mandy..." he stood up. Yes he was taller than me. "In person" I looked up into his eyes. So kind and caring, unlike Billy's. "Hi" he blushed. I smirked again. I stepped towards the group as a whole, and started to speak. "Wow. It's been far too long. I actually kind of missed you guys." I looked from face to familiar face. "We missed you to best friend!" Dora exclaimed. She was way to excited. "We never thought we'd see you again," Junior said. "I never thought I'd be back here again" I kicked a stone. I never thought even if I came back to Endsville, I would come to this playground with these people. "Have you seen Billy?" Irwin asked. "Yeah. Anybody have details on what the hell happened?" I sat on the end of a slide. "When you left he started obsessing over you" Irwin started. This was his story to tell I could sense. "He even stole some of my Mandy shrine and made his own. He would spend hours just staring at your pictures upset. He broke into your room a couple times to. It was empty but he'd sit there. One day we were hanging out and we were with grim" he paused. "He asked about how to change the timeline of history. And Grim told him very little, saying only there needed to be the scythe and another supernatural force present." he gulped. "I was the presence. It happened so fast. But Billy grabbed the scythe and almost killed me. Then he swung the scythe around. He killed almost everyone in the way." another pause. "But he didn't know what he was doing. He messed up and it wiped all his memory." Same beginning and ending as Grim's story. This really happened. "I lost my best friend all because he missed you" he looked at me with a mixed face. He looked sad but angry. Almost sympathetic, but not quite. "I wish I hadn't moved" was all I could manage to say. "We all do. Everything was just not the same once you left" Junior started. "And everything fell apart after Billy was gone" Dora finished. Puddin just nodded. "But what are we supposed to do about it?" Junior asked. "There's nothing we can do." Irwin frowned as he said this. "But Maybe Grim could undo it or... I don't know." I couldn't think straight. This whole thing was painful hearing how their lives were messed up because of me. I wished I could block it all out. "Grim is locked up in Billy's house" Irwin said solemnly. "Not anymore. I took him back" I snickered. "But he may as well be locked up" I sighed since no one else laughed. I looked at my phone for the time. 2 already. "I think I should start my way home," I said as I got up. Saliva was getting antsy. "Bye Mandy" they all said in various ways. "See yah Monday" I said and walked off. I enjoyed the walk, the fresh air was nice. There was no Mindy, and no one to bother me. Only one person was missing... But even if he were here it wouldn't be the same.


End file.
